


Tension

by Shirley



Series: Too Close [3]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirley/pseuds/Shirley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q soupire et frotte l’arrière de son cou, sentant ses nerfs légèrement secoués. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu’il s’est passé, il a confiance en 007, là n’est pas la question.</p><p>S’il était honnête envers lui-même, il dirait que c’est en lui qu’il n’a pas confiance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**" Bien 004 vous pouvez rentrer "**

**Q met fin à la connexion, il est quatorze heure passé mais il n’a pas eu le temps de manger quelque chose** **depuis qu'il est arrivé au bureau à six heure. Il soupire en regardant l'heure** **, il a besoin d'avaler quelque chose et pas seulement une tasse de thé. Toute la semaine a été éprouvante, enchainant mission sur mission. Et celle qu'il vient de terminer avec l'agent 004 avait bien failli mal finir.**

**Il ne regrette pas un instant d'être à ce poste, la question ne se pose pas, il s'est battu pour arriver jusqu’ici mais parfois,(quand les heures défilent sans aucune pause, quand la pression est tellement forte qu’il en a des douleurs au cou mais surtout quand il sort des locaux du MI6 et qu’il voit les gens autour de lui qui ont l’air tellement plus heureux  ), il pense qu'il n'avait pas totalement conscience de l'investissement que cela demandait.Pas qu'il est déjà eu une vie sociale avant mais le simple fait de toujours devoir être opérationnel et prêt à revenir au bureau a n'importe quelle heure sur un simple coup de téléphone est parfois pesant.**

**Il vérifie une dernière fois qu'il n'a pas eu de mail qui est arrivé depuis la dernière fois qu'il a vérifié, deux sont déjà arrivés. Il soupire à nouveau, retire ses lunettes pour frotter ses yeux puis les remet.**

**" Adeline, je t'envoie le mail que je viens de recevoir c'est juste une check up de routine,prend Alex avec toi si tu penses en avoir besoin"**

**" Ok "**

**Q se retourne vers son poste, tapant une réponse rapide au mail expliquant que le travail sera fini en début de soirée, puis il prend sa tasse a côté sans même détacher ses yeux de l'écran**

**" Votre tasse est vide "**

**Il n'a pas besoin de tourner la tête pour connaitre l'identité de celui qui a prononcé ces mots.**

**" Vous deviez être là pour 9 heure, 007"**

**" Problème de transports "**

**Q se retourne pour le regarder**

**" Vous ne prenez pas le métro, vous saviez a peine vous y retrouvez la dernière fois "**

**007 sourire à cette réparti.**

**" Ne soyez pas si dure avec moi Q "**

**Q soupire en verrouillant son PC**

**" Vous allez quelque part ? "**

**" Oui, Il était convenu que je vous confierez votre équipement pour la mission de demain, ce matin à 9 heure mais vous n'êtes pas venu, il est maintenant 14 heure donc Adeline va le faire à ma place "**

**007 garde le même sourire, Adeline est déjà debout à une distance proche d'eux attendant que 007 la suive mais celui-ci n'a pas l'air décider de faire un pas, il ne pose même pas un regard sur elle ses yeux toujours rivés sur Q**

**"Il n y'a pas une règle qui impose que vous devez donner en main propre l'équipement aux agents ? "**

**Q soupire et réajuste ses lunettes en prenant une voix plus stricte**

**" Adeline est parfaitement capable de vous fournir votre arme pour cette fois ci "**

**Voyant que 007 lève un sourcil amusé, Q tourne sa tête vers Adeline qui l’air de vouloir échapper à cette bataille, elle lui jette un regard inquiet. Manger devra encore attendre.**

**" Adeline, surveille mon moniteur, pendant que je donne son équipement à 007 "**

**Elle hoche la tête soulagée. Q sans jeter un regard vers l’agent, quitte son bureau bien décider à en finir rapidement,007 est juste derrière lui.**

**Ils marchent silencieusement, côte à côte dans le couloir, Q appuie sur le bouton de l’ascenseur, les portes s'ouvrent à l'instant sur deux personnes qui cessent de parler en les voyant. Q entre, appui sur le bouton de l'étage,007 est tout aussi silencieux à côté de lui mais Q peut apercevoir du coin de l'œil un léger sourire dessiner sur les lèvres . Les deux agents descendent de l’ascenseur et étrangement le silence se fait plus assourdissant. Q garde une posture  droite et indifférente. Les portent s’ouvrent, enfin pense Q.**

**Il y'a trois portes de sécurité avant de pouvoir pénétrer dans la salle où toutes les armes et équipement sont stockés. Seule cinq personnes ont l’autorisation nécessaire pour pouvoir y entrer. Il passe son badge à chaque porte,007 le suit silencieusement.**

**A peine sont-ils entré dans la salle que 007 rompt le silence en poussant un léger sifflement**

**"Et bien Q, vous avez changé la déco, c'est plutôt classe "**

**Q continue à marcher en répondant**

**" J'aime l'élégance et la simplicité,007 "**

**La couleur dominant de la salle est le blanc. Elle est immense et complètement illuminée par de puissante lumières blanches, les murs eux aussi ont étaient repeint en blancs, les armes et autre équipement sont accrochés au mur mais protégées par des fines vitrines transparentes et vérouillées.**

**007 marche d'un pas lent comme s'il se promenait, s'arrêtant par moment pour regarder de plus près une arme puis continuant son chemin. Aprés un moment,Q s’arrête devant une vitrine, tape le code pour la déverrouiller, son identifiant s'inscrit sur le petit écran au-dessus du clavier. Il ouvre et sort l'arme, 007 se rapproche de lui en se mettant à sa droite. Q se dirige à la table installée plus loin puis pose l'arme dessus**

**" Pour cette mission, je vous ai préparé un Browing HP-35,prise en main rapide, il est plus léger que vos armes habituelles. C'est une arme élégante mais toute autant performante que les autres. J'aimerais que vous prenez grand soin de cette arme 007, vous êtes le seul agent à qui j'ai fourni ce modèle particulier** **, j’ai apporté quelques modifications mineures donc c’est une sorte de test sur terrain grandeur nature, essayer de faire un usage …"**

**" Q "**

**Q se retourne à l’appel de son nom vers 007, il a peine le temps de se rendre compte de son geste qu'il rattrape instinctivement l'arme lancé en sa direction. Son mouvement est fluide et rapide comme si le geste avait été répété des centaines de fois. Il ne semble ni surpris ni pris de court, le geste semble tout aussi naturel qu’un geste instinctif.**

**Q dirige l’arme vers le sol, lorsqu’il relève ses yeux, 007 a un sourire enjoué sur ses lèvres, il s'avance vers Q jusqu'à être juste séparé d’un pas en parlant d'une voix proche de la taquinerie**

**" Jolie, vous n'êtes pas aussi innocent que je le pensais lors de notre première rencontre "**

**Q se force à garder un visage impassible, ll sait que ça serait une erreur stratégique de reculer d'un pas alors que 007 croit le tenir à sa merci, il prend une voix légère pour répondre en regardant fermement l’agent dans les yeux.**

**" Et vous n'êtes plus l'épave que vous étiez lors de cette rencontre 007 "**

**007 à l'air un instant décontenancé puis il reprend son sourire de prédateur. Q se détourne pour remettre l'arme à sa place, il sent 007 se positionner derrière lui, leur corps presque se frôlés puis l’agent parler d'une voix basse.**

**" Je devrais vous prendre au stand de tir un de ses jours Q "**

**Q peut sentir la chaleur émaner du corps de 007, il force son corps à se détendre face à la proximité mais instinctivement ses épaules se raidissent. Il prend une lente respiration pour se détendre, il n’est pas impressionné par 007,  ce n’est pas pour cette raison qu’il est sur ses gardes.**

**Sa réaction est dû parce qu’il a la sensation de prendre pleinement conscience de sa situation seulement maintenant. Depuis des mois il supporte( oui supporte, il appuie sur ce point) les taquineries de 007, ses regards, sa manière de lui parler, ses manières de séducteur.**

**Et sans même qu’il en ait réellement conscience, une intimité est nait entre eux presque malgré Q.**

**Le fait est qu’il a appris au fil des missions la signification des soupirs de l’agent, la teneur de ses pensées, et qu' il peut même percevoir au ton de la voix si 007 lui ment. Cela peut s’expliquer parce que 007 est l’agent avec lequel il a passé le plus de temps. Sans doute parce que 007 a une place importante dans la branche des 00 et qu’on lui a expressément demandé de le surveiller quasiment à chaque instant lors des missions.**

**Et voilà que maintenant, pour la première fois depuis des mois il se demande si pendant tout ce temps alors qu’il avait cru repousser et agir le plus froidement possible en réponse aux actions de 007 il n’avait pas fait tout le contraire.**

**Il se demande si au lieu de freiner 007, il ne l’avait pas attisé. Comme lorsque les proies courent pour sauver leur vie et au lieu de décourager les loups, elles les excitent et leur donne plus envie de les pourchasser.**

**Pourtant Q n’était pas décidé à céder aux avances de 007. Il sont deux, pensait il,à être capable de jouer à ce jeu. Si l’agent 007 ne sait pas ce qui était le meilleur pour son propre bien alors Q allait être la raison pour eux deux.**

**Il ferme les vitrines qui se verrouillent automatiquement puis il retourne à la table, 007 marchant d’un pas tranquille derrière lui.**

**" Les armes ne sont pas des équipements pour jouer et je sais que vous pensez que mes innovations sont des petits gadgets plus que des avancées technologiques, mais je vous demande de ne plus refaire cela à l’avenir "**

**007 comme à son habitude s'appuie sur la table avec nonchalance et croise ses bras tout en regardant Q**

**" J'apprécie vos gadgets Q, ils donnent un peu de piquant à mes missions "**

**Q lève le regard vers lui, agacé par la manière dont 007 parle de son travail ce qui a l'air d'amusé encore plus 007 qui continue en se penchant vers Q.**

**" Je n'ai pas beaucoup de moyens à ma disposition pour en savoir plus sur vous Q "**

**Il prend le Browing des mains de Q et parle tout en inspectant l’arme**

**" J'ai essayé de négocier avec Moneypenny pour avoir un coup d'œil sur votre dossier mais rien n'y fait. Votre dossier a un niveau de sécurité plus élevé que le mien "**

**Q observe attentivement 007 et ne sait pas comment réagir en apprenant que 007 cherche à en savoir plus sur lui. Il se demande si c'est uniquement pour sa curiosité personnelle ou pour se servir des informations dans cette relation de pouvoir. En tout cas Q sait une chose, 007 ne pourrais jamais connaitre la moindre petite information personnelle sur lui, comme venait de le dire l'agent en tant que Quatermaster, son dossier était un des plus protégé du pays.**

**Le MI6 ne peut pas se permettre que son dossier tombe en de mauvaise main.**

**" Il n'y a rien qui puisse vous servir dans mon dossier 007, tachez de vous trouver une autre occupation pendant votre jours de repos "**

**007 sourit et se tourne vers Q, ses yeux bleu le regarde avec un intérêt palpable.**

**" Je suis sûr du contraire Q, vous n'êtes pas aussi banale que vous voulez me faire croire "**

**" Alors vous serez déçu "**

**" C'est simple a vérifier donnez-moi accès à votre dossier, cela clôtura  la discussion"**

**Q sourit, ouvre un des tiroirs blanc mis sous les vitrines et en retire un petit objet noir**

**" Même moi je ne peux pas faire une telle chose 007, et ma vie personnelle ne vous concerne en rien "**

**" Pourtant vous savez tout de moi "**

**Q arrête son geste puis referme le tiroir qui se verrouille automatiquement**

**" J'ai étudié les dossiers de tous les agents c'est une obligation inhérente à mon poste 007. Le vôtre n'a pas été étudié plus attentivement que les autres"**

**007 hausse un sourcille sceptique et sa voix prend une tournure moqueuse**

**" En êtes-vous sûr ?"**

**Q décide de ne pas répondre à la question faisant comme s'il il n’avait pas entendu la question.**

**" Ceci est une clé usb,mettez la dans n'importe quel ordinateur et en moins d'une minute, tous les mail, documents et historique du PC seront automatiquement transférés dans la clé "**

**007 prend la clé usb que lui tend Q, c'est une simple clé usb noir , il sourit en regardant Q**

**" Aurais-je droit à un coffret noir pour le tout ? "**

**Q le regarde avec une légère irritation puis reprend son expression impassible. Il tire un autre tiroir, prend un coffret noir, revint puis prend l’arme des mains de 007, qui profite ce moment pour prolonger le contact de leur doigts.**

**Q a une légère sensation d’électricité lorsque leur doigts se touchent même si et cela le surprend , les doigts de 007 sont plus doux qu’il l’aurait pensé. Il range l'arme à l'intérieur et la clé usb à sa place préparé puis referme le boitier qu'il tend à 007**

**" Voici l'équipement, vous connaissez déjà tous les détails de la mission 007 donc nous en avons fini "**

**Q se dirige vers la sortie, 007 justes derrière lui tenant le petit coffret noir. Ils entrent dans l’ascenseur. L’ascenseur se met en marche, descendant d’un étage en dessous, les portes s’ouvrent et alors qu’un agent fait un pas pour entrer, 007 se met face à lui et bloquant l’accès à l’ascenseur puis lui dit d’une voix légère**

**" Désolé, déjà pris "**

**Les portes se renferment sur l’agent qui a une expression furieuse sur le visage.**

**" 007, vous pouvez me dire qu’est-ce que cela... "**

**007 appuie sur le bouton de l’ascenseur et celui-ci se stop d’un coup, Q doit se tenir à une rampe pour ne pas stupidement tomber. Il regarde 007 horrifié et attendant des réponses au comportement de l’agent**

**" Qu’est-ce que cela veut dire ? "**

**007 se met face à lui et l’étudie puis il penche légèrement la tête**

**" Vous étiez tendu tout à l’heure, je pensais qu’après tous ces mois vous seriez plus détendu en ma présence, mais à chaque fois que je suis proche de vous … "**

**Il fait un pas vers Q, qui sens les battements de son cœur accélérer lorsque 007 se penche vers lui pour murmurer a son oreille avec une voix lourde**

**" Vous êtes tendu, pourquoi ? "**

**Q serre les dents et reste silencieux, 007 pose ses mains sur la rampe sur laquelle est appuyée le dos de Q, donnant la sensation à Q d’être en cage. Les yeux bleu de 007 ne le lâche pas et Q a l’impression qu’il essaye de lire en lui.**

**" Q, dites quelque chose "**

**Q prend une posture droite et confiante, il est le Quatermaster, 007 est sous ses ordres et il ne peut pas se permettre de laisser cet agent, _surtout cet agent,_ prend le dessus sur lui. La formation appuie dessus, si vos agents ne vous respectent plus alors démissionner le jour même, car vous ne serez plus bon à rien. Q ne veut pas abandonner ce poste et 007 va devoir apprendre qu' il se trompe lourdement sur lui. Il prend une voix distante et professionnelle pour répondre à 007" **

**" Si vous ne reculez pas de moi et ne débloquez pas l’ascenseur à l’instant même, je vous envoie au fin fond du Congo en mission dès demain, avec pour logement une chambre miteuse. "**

**Puis Q prend une lente respiration et s’approche de 007 pour appuyer ses propos**

**"** **On m’a dit qu’a cette l’époque de l’année c’est un magnifique pays "**

**007 ne recule pas tout de suite, il prend un long regard sur Q, ses yeux l’étudient puis il recule lentement d’un pas en arrière et appuie sur le bouton de l’ascenseur sans même détacher les yeux de Q.**

**Q se décolle de la rampe et se met face au porte de l’ascenseur, les battements de son cœur sont encore assez fort pour qu’il ait l’impression que 007 peut les entendre. Les portes s’ouvrent, Q sort de l’ascenseur sans rien laissez paraitre.**

**" Q "**

**Q ne laisse pas le temps pour 007 de parler, il se retourne face à lui**

**" Je veux que vous prenez contact avec moi dès votre arrivée à Taiwan et non deux heures plus tard comme lors de votre dernière mission "**

**007 fait un pas vers lui et appuie sur le bouton pour stopper les portes**

**" Vous m’en voulez encore pour ça ? Je vous ai expliqué que ..."**

**" Oui que votre portable n’avait plus de batterie mais même à moi cette excuse sonne mauvaise "**

**Un agent frôle Q en courant pour entrer dans l’ascenseur, 007 recule**

**"  Nous en reparlerons plus tard Q "**

**Il lâche le bouton de l’ascenseur et les portes se ferment.**

**Q soupire et frotte l’arrière de son cou, sentant ses nerfs légèrement secoués. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu’il s’est passé, il a confiance en 007, là n’est pas la question.**

**S’il était honnête envers lui-même, il dirait que c’est en lui qu’il n’a pas confiance.**

**Il a encore le parfum de 007 en tête et sa proximité comme un souvenir déjà accroché à son esprit.**

**_« Nous en reparlerons plus tard Q »_ **

**Q jette un coup d’œil au couloir vide, il va supprimer cet épisode de sa mémoire et 007 devra faire avec.**

**Author's Note:**

> Qu'est ce que j'ai écrit ? Je voulais faire une histoire toute douce et tranquille et puis BAM!
> 
> J'ai lu tellement de fic avec un Q qui tombe facilement dans les bras de 007 et c'est tellement loin de l'idée que je me fait de leur relation que j'aime un peu les torturer.
> 
> Mon opinion de Q (après avoir vu le film trois fois comme même) est qu'il est plutôt un homme indépendant et pas une sorte d’innocent jeune homme.
> 
> Bon j'espère comme même que vous n'avez pas détesté l'histoire ;)


End file.
